The Scientist
by whistle.for.the.choir
Summary: Oneshot. Claire Cam. See what happens when to previous lovers meet aha. Read to find out more. Title based on coldplay song oh I don't own that either, fergot to mention that. Oh well enjoy and comment if you must. Dont hate me Dx


Disclaimer: No, i dont own The Clique P

The rain softly smacked against the hard concrete of the overly glamorized steps of BOCD, Claire Lyons had walked up and down those "overly glamorized steps" many times before this fateful day. She had walked through the doors with the Pretty Committee, but it felt so strange to be there on that day. Maybe it was who she was waiting for, maybe it was the thunderstorm developing on the cool October afternoon, maybe it was the strange desperate feeling of loneliness that seemed to surge through her whole entire body at that moment, whatever it was it was slowly awat at Claire. Layne, her best friend had volunteered to wait with her, but she turned her down telling her it was something she would rather have faced on her own, by herself.

Why did she have to finally answer Cam Fisher's latest text asking her to meet him here today? Why did she open it, even read it? Was this how he felt when she wouldn't stop calling him that evening in May? Did he really want to talk to her, or was this just some cruel joke the soccer guys came up with to make her feel cold, hopeless, lonely, and desperate? All these questions surged through Claire's head developing a migraine, how lovely. They kept shooting towards the top of her head, but they came to a screeching halt when she saw that blue and green eyed boy approaching her, Cam.

She swiped her wet bangs from her brilliant blue eyes, was this real? And when on earth would all the question stop?! But it was true it was him Cam Fisher in the flesh, with his leather jacket and the sweet smell of Drakkar Nior mixed with sweat engulfed Claire's nostrils, soccer practice, thats why he was so late. Cam cleared his throat, Claire looked into his different colored eyes, he opened his mouth and said, "Hey."

"Hey... I got your text, I'm here... what did you want?" Claire responded feebly. An awkward silence lay between them, no one said a word, they just stood there letting themselves get drenched. "Aren't you going to say anything, what did you ask me to come so you could stare at me like some animal in a cage at a zoo? Look I'm sorry I snooped, you didn't give me time to explain you didn't let me say anything after you stormed out of the bathroom in Skye's party. I'm so sorry, what else do you expect me to say?" Claire half mumbled tears welling up in her eyes, why did this always happen? She was tired of crying.

"Fine you want me to say something, well what did you expect, how did you think I would react? But after all this I realize I need someone like you, I dont want Nikki, I dont want Olivia, I want you Claire. No, I need you Claire Stacey Lyons." responded Cam

"And what if I said that I dont want this, what if I said I dont want you Cam?" Claire said looking away from Cams mismatched eyes.

"If you can look me in the eyes, and tell me you dont love me, then fine I'll leave you be"

"I dont..." Claire's sentence was cut off mid-sentence by the loud rumble of thunder. Could she fill Cam's request? She already new the answer to that question before she asked herself it. "I can't. I love you Cam, but do you want to go back to it? I thinks its better if we dont... Better we stay separate."

"How can you say that?" asked Cam.

"I dont know, it's possible," Claire said looking directly into his blue and green eyes, his heart broken blue and green eyes. "Look I'm walking away from all the people that make me sad, all the people that have hurt me, all the people I have hurt. You're one of them, I dont know if I hurt you and if I did I'll never forgive myself for that"

Claire forced herself to walk away from Cam, again. Forced herself to walk back home alone, forced herself to turn her back on him. The rain faded the appearance of tears streaming down her face, but it didn't matter she knew they were there, and why. She felt someones hand firmly grip her wrist. Cam's hand firmly grip her wrist. She was forced to turn back to him, forced to look back into his mystical blue and green eyes. "Nobody said it was easy, no-one ever said it was this hard, oh lets go back to the start," the last words that Cam said before sealing the space between him and Claire. This time she wasn't forced to kiss him back, she chose to kiss him back. All was forgiven in that one kiss. Oh yes, they were going back to the start.

Bwahaha horrible, cliche, and chessy comment if you must.


End file.
